As Sweet As Honey
by Lady Red Darkness
Summary: Truth be told, Fenris had actually found most of Hawke's stories amusing rather than offensive…. but not when said stories involved another member of their group, one he was not particularly fond of.


As Sweet As Honey

It always led down this path, no matter the discussion. Somehow Hawke had once again managed to turn an innocent conversation about desserts into an account of his nightly activities. Fenris could not say he was surprised, Isabela was here after all, that had made the transition from the current topic to sex far more likely. It was bound to happen. The man was no better than her when it came to boasting about sexual prowess, and when they were together, he was the worst; recounting tales of his past conquests to any willing ear in crude detail. He should be accustomed to it by now, and he was, for the most part. Truth be told, Fenris had actually found most of his stories amusing rather than offensive…. but not when said stories involved another member of their group, one he was not particularly fond of.

"She does make the cutest sounds, doesn't she?" Isabela asked, eyes half lidded with a playful brow arched. She laid on her side on the ground, cushioned by fur, her head propped up with a hand.

"The sweetest," Hawke said before taking a sip of his ale. "As you well know," he wiped his lips, "She certainly enjoyed your company that night. I'd never seen her so….responsive," he smiled, placing his stein beside him and then reaching for the rabbit meat roasting above the campfire.

"Some things require a woman's touch," Isabela cooed, bringing her mug to her full lips. "We're familiar with the spots that will make toes curl."

"Care to teach them to me one day?" Hawke asked before taking a bite of his rabbit. He quickly chewed and swallowed. "I've almost forgotten how tight my loins had become with each whimper."

Fenris rolled his eyes behind the bottle of wine he was nursing. Had Hawke been talking about anyone else he may have found the conversation interesting. Instead, he found it rather uncomfortable. It was difficult for him to imagine the wide-eyed, stupidly-naive Dalish elf moaning suggestively, or participating in anything remotely sexual for that matter. He did not know what was more nauseating: the thought of her panting and moaning, or, the slight twinge of curiosity that had been slowly developing throughout the conversation.

"I'll tell you one right now, free of charge," Isabela said, a sly smile on her face. "Nibble her ears. Elves love to have their ears nibbled."

"Is that so?" Hawke rubbed his whiskered chin with a finger. He then glanced across the fire-pit at Fenris, with a devilish grin that warned of mischief to come. "Is that true Fenris? Are your ears sensitive to lips?"

"I wouldn't know," Fenris said plainly, taking a sip of wine, hoping to mask any discomfort he showed. The two had a nasty habit of exploiting his embarrassment for their own amusement. He did not like being the butt of their jokes.

Isabela pushed herself into a sitting position. "We could find out right now. I bet his ears turn a lovely shade of red."

"There's only one way to find out." Hawke slapped his knees before pushing himself up to scoot around the fire towards Fenris. Isabela followed suit.

"Hands to yourselves, both of you," Fenris warned, eyeing the two humans.

"Oh, you're no fun!" Isabela pouted.

"Relax, Fenris, we were only joking," Hawke shrugged, then planted himself back onto the ground.

"Speak for yourself," Isabela said, returning to her spot by the fire. She knelt down and took the fur she had been using as a cushion into her hand. "Well, I don't see anything interesting happening now, so if you boys don't mind, I'll be getting some much needed shut-eye." Both men watched as she opened the flap of her makeshift tent, which was really parts of an old, broken wagon made into shelter. Isabela had found and claimed it as her own during their search for firewood, pocketing any valuables first, naturally.

Isabela paused for a brief moment before entering her shelter, then glanced back. "It's such a shame that we would waste a perfectly good night."

Hawke laughed. "I'll be sure to make it up to you once we're back in Kirkwall."

"Oh, I have no doubt about that," Isabela said with a wink before disappearing into her tent.

Fenris snorted, placing his bottle down by his feet. "You were only half joking, Hawke. Had I agreed, I doubt you would have made that claim."

"Huh? We're still talking about this?" Hawke scratched the back of his head then grinned foolishly. "I guess I can't say that I would turn down a tumble with you, Fenris. The thought has certainly crossed my mind on occasion…._more, _in fact, if we're being honest." he laughed.

That was not surprising at all. Fenris remembered their first meeting well, how shamelessly Hawke had flirted with him, the awkwardness he had felt at how forward the man had been. Though he would never admit it to anyone, Fenris had not been entirely put off by Hawke's advances. The man certainly had charm, a quality about himself he was fully aware of and exploited often. He had laughed uncomfortably the first time Hawke had commented on his appearance, how attractive he had thought he was, "a waste of a perfectly handsome elf", he remembered him saying. At that time, Fenris hadn't really known what it was like _not_ to be hated, or feared, or pitied; but instead desired, and not as prize or property. Some nights he wondered how differently their relationship could have been had he not guarded his heart, and had instead let his feelings been known. But alas, Hawke was never a patient man, and he could only wait so long before he moved onto other….opportunities. Which had happened to be the foolish, Dalish blood mage. How that had come to be, Fenris will perhaps never understand.

A short silence fell between them, not a sound but the occasional crackle from the fire they watched. Fenris thought he heard a whisper and glanced up to see Hawke looking at him, a warm smile was on his face, enhanced by the orange glow from the campfire.

"I said, you are only half correct, Fenris."

"Am I?" Fenris asked, suspiciously.

Hawke nodded. "That you are. For you see, as much as I would have loved taking you by this fire, I am a faithful partner. I would never go out looking for a lay….not without permission first."

"How very generous of you," Fenris said dryly, plucking his bottle from the ground and taking a small sip, trying to look as disinterested as his face would allow. It didn't appear to be working. Judging by the way Hawke was eyeing him and smirking rather devilishly, it seemed he could not have been more transparent.

Hawke laughed and inched closer to the elf. "I am a generous man. So generous, in fact, that I would bring my lay home to share, leading them to the master bedroom from behind with my swollen cock. She would be waiting by the bed, naturally. As cute as ever. I would then lavish my lay with kisses before they are pulled into the sheets. She would have the first go, and I would sit by and watch the scene before me. As much as I enjoy participating, I've found there to be an allure to just simply watching."

The man was close now. Hawke had crept beside him so slowly and so gracefully that he had not truly registered his proximity until their thighs were nearly touching. Damn that rogue.

Fenris hadn't said a word, and he wasn't sure if Hawke expected him to. Either way, Hawke continued relaying his fantasy in a husky whisper.

"I imagine it would be a beautiful sight, you and her. There would be soft timid caresses at first, perhaps even a kiss or two; just short brief brushes of lips. Then maybe some slow, steady bucking. I'm curious to know who would initiate what. I grow stiff at the mystery. I would like to think that it would be you, Fenris. Suckling her breasts and then sheathing yourself deep, thrusting wildly-"

"Enough, Hawke," Fenris finally managed. "If you are attempting to seduce me, you've failed, miserably."

Hawke snorted lightly, a smile tugging the corner of his lip. "On the contrary, Fenris…." Fenris felt ghost like fingertips brushing his thigh. Hawke's calloused fingers traced gentle circles through his leggings, slowly and carefully moving further and further down. Fenris shuddered from the contact, still not entirely comfortable with being touched in such a way, despite letting Isabela in the past fondle him once or twice when he was warmed and loosened by alcohol. His body tightened when Hawke's large hand suddenly cupped him, giving him a short squeeze before massaging. "I've not failed, Fenris," Hawke whispered breathlessly into his ear, then began trailing light, wet kisses down his jaw towards his neck.

This was going much too far.

With a low grunt, Fenris pushed the man away. "As arrogant and delusional as ever. Why am I not surprised?"

Hawke smiled and gave another quick squeeze to the elf's crotch before his hand was roughly pulled away. "You've got to admit you were warming to me. I felt your cock stiffening under my touch," he said, wiggling his fingers childishly in front of Fenris's face.

"It was the alcohol," Fenris insisted, taking a long swig from his bottle as if to prove his point.

"Liar. You've been drunk around me before, I couldn't so much get an arm around you without you pulling away almost instantly. Admit it. Tonight you're desperate for my company."

Fenris scoffed at the word _desperate_. The rogue was playing a game….perhaps bitter from having been rejected. He did not like being toyed with, he will end this soon.

"Believe what you will. Just know that I'm not here for you to commit infidelity."

"That's not _honestly_ what's stopping you, is it? I have a hard time believing that you care about potentially harming my relationship with Merrill. But if that truly what it is, as I've said before, I am a faithful partner. I** have** permission and for you specifically."

His elven ears perked at that. "What are you saying?"

The rogue looked away from him for a moment, perhaps pondering whether or not he should elaborate. That was certainly unlike him.

"Hawke," Fenris pressed.

"It's something Merrill and I have talked about. I mean, it's no secret that we have shared our bed with others, though, probably less than you are thinking. It's a bit difficult finding partners we are both comfortable with….well, for her anyway. I couldn't give a toss about who wets my cock really." Hawke paused, and saw that Fenris was waiting for him to continue. "Your name has come up from time to time. Though we both knew the chances of you joining were slim-"

"An understatement." Fenris said simply.

Hawke eyed him steadily, his brows flexed and mouth curled. The rogue was studying him as he would a liar. It was moments like this that Fenris wondered if Hawke respected him enough to believe his words.

Hawke smirked, "So you say."

_Evidently not._

"You're just making it more fun for him, you know," Isabela shouted from across the fire.

The two men shifted uncomfortably away from one another at the sudden shout, Fenris more quickly than Hawke. Fenris looked across the flames at the Rivaini pirate who laid on her stomach, arms crossed, with a hand to her cheek, her lower body hidden within her makeshift shelter. Oh, how her smile could reach the ends of Thedas.

Hawke was the first to regain composure. "And just how long have you been watching?"

"Not long enough, it would seem," Isabela laughed, getting to her feet. "I should have gotten up sooner. I would have loved to have seen what led to the groping," she said, casually making her way towards the wooded area for privacy. "When I get back, I want details, Hawke," she shouted over her shoulder.

"I make no promises," Hawke replied as she vanished into the trees. He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

Fenris's eyes lingered on the woods. The pirate captain was long gone, but her giggles and snorts could still be heard behind the rustle of leaves. His cheeks burned with embarrassment, heated from having been caught in a rather compromising position. An embarrassment he will no doubt be reliving once Varric hears of it, which he most certainly will with Isabela as a witness. It looked like he'll be having to prepare himself for the onslaught of comments and questions once he returns to The Hanged Man.

He cursed silently in his Tevinter tongue.

_Damn that rogue._ He had let his guard down, allowing old feelings that had been buried deep with wine and cynicism to emerge. How that had happen, he did not know. Perhaps there was more to Hawke's words underneath his crude verbiage. Maybe he was indeed _desperate _for company. The elf shuddered. That was a troubling thought…..and one he feared could be true.

He held his bottle to his lips, more out of habit than with the intention to drink. The content within had been emptied during his last attempt to conceal his feelings, but the aroma still lingered (fruity with a hint of wood). It was comforting.

He inhaled the scent softly.

"_So you say."_

The look he had given him. The way he spoke those words. There was more than just disbelief in them.

He was being challenged.

* * *

First, thanks to cypheroftyr for her very helpful comments and suggestions for the first half of this.

This was a toughy to end, mostly because I'm still debating whether or not this is a oneshot or a multi-chapter (I still don't know, though it's leaning towards oneshot), so that's why the ending is pretty ambiguous. This story came about because I noticed that there were a couple of stories that were Hawke/Fenris/Anders and Hawke/Fenris/Isabela, but none that are Hawke/Fenris/Merrill (If there is one, I would love to see it), so I thought to try my hand at it.

This is unbeta-ed, so if you see any errors please tell me in a comment so I can make the necessary corrections right away.

Thank You!


End file.
